User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
Damnit you guys, I'm so sorry. I tried to get them done, but something came up -_- Here's the rest of the story :) Friday night, Clare rummaged through her closet, searching for something suitable to wear. She didn't want to look ratty, but she didn't want to look too dressed up either. She decided on her best jeans and a red top with a satin ribbon just below the breast, tying around the back. She put extra curls in her hair and did her make up. She also cleaned her necklace from Eli and slipped it back on. As she was walking down the stairs, she passed her father. "Where are you going all dress up?" He asked. "I'm going to Eli's for dinner with his family." She said, walking down the hall. "Were you planning on asking before you went out?" Her father demanded, beginning to get angry. "I said she could go." Her mother said, walking into the room. Clare could feel the tension suddenly intensify and hurried out the door before the screaming could begin. She quickly jumped into Eli's hearse and they drove away. Eli looked over at her once they stopped in front of his house. "Well look at you, all dolled up." He commented. Clare blushed and looked down. "Thanks" She said, shyly. "Do you think they'll like me?" She asked, nervously. "No." Eli said, getting out of the car. Clare sat there, suddenly terrified. Eli came around to her side of the car, politely opening the door. He took her hand and helped her out of the car. Once she was out he looked at her and said, "They're gunna love you." as if this fact were obvious from the start. Clare felt a tiny bit better but was still nervouse nonetheless. They went inside, and saw Eli's brother standing there. "Hey" He said, seeing them walking in. "Jacob, this is Clare. Clare, this is my brother, Jacob." Eli introduced. "Nice to meet you." Clare said, shyly. "Wow Baby Brother. She's a lot prettier than you made her sound. No warts, no mustache, nothing. You liar!" Jacob exclaimed. Clare looked at Eli, stunned. "What?!" she demanded. "Hey everybody." An older man walked in, greeting them all. "Is this Clare?" He asked. Eli suddenly looked exhausted. "Yes" He sighed. "Where are the warts?" He asked. Eli huffed. "Clare, this is my dad, Henry." "Nice to meet you." Clare repeated. "I never said anything about warts." Eli whispered quickly as the walked into the living room. "Uh huh, sure." Clare said. But she looked over at him and smiled. They all entered the living room and sat down on the couches and chairs. Clare felt somewhat awkward, knowing her every move was being scrutinized. "So Clare, I hear you're a mommy." Jacob said cheerfully. "What?" Clare exclaimed, surprised. "Godmother." Sli corrected. "Oh, right, godmommy. How's that workin' out?" Jacob asked. "Oh." Clare said. "Well, it's great actually. Skyler's adorable." Clare explained. Clare noticed Eli looking at his father in a very nervous fashion. Henry was watching her very intently, making Clare feel a tad bit uncomfertable. She also noticed Jacob was trying to distract her with endless chatter. Suddenly, Henry stood up and walked towards Clare. Clare was suddenly petrified and unable to move. Henry got down on a knee in front of her, and gently grabbed the charm on her necklace. He looked at it very intently for a moment, while Clare was unable to even breathe. Henry turned the necklace over, revealing the words. He quickly got up and left the room. Clare sat there, stunned and worried. What had she done? She wondered. Eli had his eyes closed in a resigned fashion, while Jacob sat there trying to look anywhere but at Clare. Eli then got up and left the room, following his father. Clare and Jacob sat there, silently for what seemed an eternity to Clare. "Did I do something?" Clare whispered, scared of breaking the silence, but dieing to know what was going on. "No." Jacob said, finally looking at her. "That's my mother's necklace." Category:Blog posts